


Love Is Easy

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i love ziall, i wrote this in like march and its been on tumblr but i figured id upload it to here, theres a ziall playlist in here too, valentines day, yeah i dont rlly know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn surprises niall on valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr which is usuallly weyheyhorlik.tumblr.com but in honor of halloween (sorry non-us people (do any other countries celebrate halloween? is this question ignorant?) we love us our halloween) it is temporarily hauntedziall.tumblr.com
> 
> also, im not by any means even the slightest bit british (although i suppose ive already made that obvious) and ive also never actually been to england ((ALTHOUGH I MIGHT BE GOING IN JANUARY FINGERS CROSSED)) so my geography may or may not be completely off considering i got all my information from google
> 
> yeah so i blabbered on enough here i think. enjoy

“So, you know what’s coming up tomorrow?” Niall was all smiles as he looked at his boyfriend snuggled up beside him on the couch, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Zayn knew he needed to play dumb to pull off his plan, so he furrowed his own eyebrows in confusion. “Um…” he trailed off, looking thoughtful, “Not our anniversary, not your birthday, not my birthday… Help me out here Ni, I got nothin’.”

Niall’s mouth fell into an incredulous o-shape and Zayn suppressed a chuckle. “You’ve honestly forgotten? Zaynnnn,” Niall whined as his face fell fully into a frown.

Zayn figured either he missed his calling as an actor or Niall was just really gullible, because the blonde lad was an exact replica of what he imagined a puppy would look like after being kicked. He suspected it was the latter, and he pressed a kiss to Niall’s temple in attempt to disperse some of his hurt, but the blonde persisted in looking irreparably wounded. Putting that look on his boyfriend’s face was like a swift blow to the gut for Zayn, and he almost, almost, gave the whole thing away right then and there. He didn’t though, his saving grace being the thought of Niall’s face the next day when he surprised him with his Valentine’s Day extravaganza.

 

Sending the blonde a question look, he quickly changed the subject to prevent Niall from ‘reminding’ Zayn. “Whatever it is it will come to me eventually. Speaking of coming…” He started nibbling on the younger’s ear, pushing him down onto the couch and kissing him hard. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn, kissing back just as hard, and forgot all about what he had been upset about.

* * *

“Good morning, babe.”

The heavy northern accent cut through Niall’s dreams, pulling him back to consciousness as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He rolled over, stretching his arms wide before opening his eyes slightly and giving his boyfriend a squinty smile.

“Morning, Z,” he leaned forward and gave his boyfriend a light peck to the lips, before twisting to look at the clock. He frowned slightly as he realized it was the fourteenth, and that Zayn had forgotten all about it. So much for that romantic dinner he’d been hoping for. He pulled the covers back over his head and groaned. “Why so early? Nothin’ special about today, obviously.”

Zayn chuckled; Niall had evidently remembered their conversation before Zayn had managed to distract him.

“Honestly Niall, did you really think I’d forget about Valentine’s Day? What kind of boyfriend d’you think I am?” Zayn pouted, pretending to be hurt.

Niall’s face lit up comically, transforming from a gloomy mope to a wide, surprised, eye crinkling smile. Zayn loved when Niall smiled like that, and he couldn’t help grinning along, abandoning his efforts to look hurt almost immediately.

“So you didn’t forget?!” Niall asked excitedly, bolting upright and grabbing Zayn’s arms.

Zayn moved his head forward, pushing his forehead against Niall’s momentarily, saying, “Of course not!” before pushing Niall back down against the bed and tickling him till they were both laughing so hard they were gasping for air. Zayn pressed one last slow, gentle kiss to Niall’s lips before grabbing the pale hand beside his own and hopping out of the bed. “C’mon then!”

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, both were ready to go.

Niall ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair, smiling as he teased his boyfriend, “As much as I miss the quiff,  _one-stripe_ , I like how low maintenance this new hairstyle is.”

“Oh shut up and let’s get going, we’re gonna be late!” Zayn’s tone was cross but his lip turned up at the corner just enough to betray him. 

“Late?” Niall asked, just realizing how early it actually was. “Where are we even going at this hour?

Zayn winked noncommittally, “You’ll see.”

They got in the car, Zayn behind the wheel, and Niall automatically reached for the radio. Zayn pulled one hand off the steering wheel, skillfully managing to swat Niall’s hand away as he backed out. “Nope. No radio. I’ve got something better.” 

He reached across Niall and popped open the dashboard, pulling out a CD with his handwriting scribbled across the case. He opened the case and inserted the CD into the slot in one swift motion, giving Niall no chance to read what he had written. He turned the volume up and turned his attention back to the road. 

He heard Niall, was that a  _squeal?_ , with excitement as, predictably, Boyfriend started playing. “Did you really just  _squeal_? I didn’t even think that was a real thing until I heard you do it just now.” Zayn joked, looking at Niall adoringly. 

Niall completely disregarded his comment, snatching the CD case to look at the list of the other songs. “But Zayn you  _hate_  this song, I can’t believe you put it on here!” The blonde went quiet as his eyes scanned over the list of songs. 

_1.[Boyfriend (Acoustic)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2DJsWjHKzY&list=UUHkj014U2CQ2Nv0UZeYpE_A&index=8) - Justin Bieber_

_2.[Some Kind of Wonderful](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqedO3651b4) - Michael Bublé_

_3.[Lego House](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4BLVznuWnU) - Ed Sheeran_

_4.[Kaleidoscope](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f-bUDbz4rk) - The Script_

_5.[Millionaires](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMNlhS2iO58) - The Script_

_6.[I Always Knew](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84no_HITKFo) - The Vaccines_

_7.[Love Is Easy (Acoustic)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=973eVyHzs_0) - McFly_

_8.[Unpredictable](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwOnD6f29lE) - 5 Seconds of Summer_

_9.[All Around the World (Acoustic)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz1TT9POZ08) - Justin Bieber_

_10.[Lose Your Mind](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3U_x781-24) - Kodaline_

_11.[Cold Coffee](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyl3HS1xHlo) - Ed Sheeran_

_12.[Busy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R1DvBJXf7c) - Olly Murs_

_13.[Possessive](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POUyfLgSwJ4) - The Vaccines_

_14.[Our Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxbQgaVisEE) - Plain White T’s_

_15.[Wake Me Up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNym5jZf7V8) - Ed Sheeran_

"Zayn, I-" Niall stopped, looking up to catch his boyfriend looking at him from the corner of his eye. Niall grinned giddily, clutching the CD to his chest, "I would kiss you so hard right now if it wouldn’t put us in serious imminent danger."

Zayn laughed distractedly, seemingly considering just pulling over to the side right then and there. “As appealing as that is, I really, really, wanna get there before we’re too late and so just this once a simple thank you will do.” Zayn threw a loaded wink over his shoulder and Niall sent him an eye crinkling smile back, shaking his head. 

"Thank you very much Zaynie  _Sweetheart,_ " he singsonged, before turning serious. "For real though, I love it so much. All of my very favorite artists and songs…you’re just spectacular. But  _honestly_  where are you bringing me that’s most important than  _snogging_?”

"Absolutely nothing is more important than snogging. But there’ll be plenty of that later, I promise, okay? As for where we’re going, well, you’ll just have to wait and see." 

The CD went through song after song, the pair singing along with a surprising amount of energy considering the hour of the morning. The car ride went by in a flash (okay, maybe they had stopped once for a quick make-out session because really Zayn physically cannot resist Niall) and 50 minutes later they were pulling up to the beach at Canvey Island. 

"The beach!" Niall’s voice was a mixture of excitement and confusion. As the got out of the car, Niall pulled Zayn in for a kiss before asking, "Well I’m surprised, and happy ‘cause I love the beach, but what are we actually doing here?"

Zayn’s brow furrowed as he looked at the sky. “Well, we were  _supposed_  to be watching the sunrise on the beach but…” His shoulders dropped and he half hung his head, sighing in defeat, “…it’s overcast.”

A beat of silence passed between the two before Niall broke out in laughter, his deafening full-belly laugh echoing as he grabbed a grumpy looking Zayn by the hand and pulled their bodies together. He pressed his forehead to Zayn’s and smiled widely, holding back another laugh. Zayn huffed in annoyance, but his exasperation was already beginning to subside. 

"I can’t. Believe. I didn’t. Think. To check. The. Weather. This was all for nothing." he groaned through clenched teeth, gesturing around him. 

"Zayn. Relax. Look." Zayn swiveled his head to see light peeking out from behind a large lurking cloud. Although the sun was still mostly concealed, the small portion that was able to shine through had a gorgeous effect, coming out in distinct rays that made small strips of the water sparkle dazzlingly. In a way, Zayn was reminded of Niall. Niall was his own little ball of sunshine, constantly dazzling Zayn and refusing to let anything dim his brightness.

Niall gently brought his hand to Zayn’s chin, coaxing Zayn to look back at him. “See? Not for nothing. The mornin’ ended up being almost as beautiful as you.”

"You’re such a sap, Ni," Zayn couldn’t hold back his grin, as he brought his hand to Niall’s cheek, "But I’m glad you liked it. I’m sorry we couldn’t see a full sunrise."

"Oi shut it and stop apologizing. This was better." With that, the blonde closed the distance between their lips, colliding heatedly as he tangled his hands in Zayn’s hair. Zayn felt Niall swipe his tongue over Zayn’s lower lip, searching for access as the dark haired lad quickly complied, parting his lips to allow Niall entrance. Their tongues wrestled playfully until suddenly and all at once it wasn’t playful at all.

Before either of them realized it, their sweet, fun kisses turned passionate and desperate, leaving both panting shamelessly. Zayn rocked his hips forward into Niall, feeling his pants grow increasingly tighter as Niall licked inside his mouth. He couldn’t hold back the small whimper that escaped from his lips when Niall’s hands wrapped around his waist, digging his fingernails into Zayn’s thighs roughly.

Zayn pushed the younger lad onto the soft sand, straddling his boyfriend with a dangerous glint in his eye. His hand dropped to Niall’s crotch as he palmed the Irishman through his jeans. “You know… this place is pretty deserted…” Zayn trailed off, looking at Niall expectantly.

“Mm, yeah s’true,” Niall agreed vaguely, pushing his clothed erection urgently against Zayn’s hand.

“I’ve never had sex on a beach before…”  The implications of his words were unmistakable, and before he knew it, he was on his back and Niall was on top of him again, little grains of sand flying everywhere from the quickness of his actions.

“Hmmm, bet it’s real annoying…” Niall was kissing Zayn again, panting out his words every time their lips parted, “Sand everywhere, prob’ly…let’s find out, yeh?”

As an answer, Zayn slid his hands down the waistband of Niall’s slacks, hands cupped firmly around his ass as Niall deepened the kiss. Their combined moans resounded through the empty beach, and before soon they were undressing each other, tossing the offending clothes off to the side carelessly. 

Niall took Zayn’s pounding member in his hand, absentmindedly running his thumb over the slit as he pressed open mouthed kisses down Zayn’s naked chest, nipping at the tanned skin occasionally. He reveled in the noises escaping the Bradford lad, and even more in Zayn’s attempts to stay quiet in consideration of the fact that they were in the middle of a public beach. 

"Y’know we could easily get caught at any second?" Niall’s egged him on, breath tickling Zayn’s stomach, as the blonde had not stopped kissing down the older lad’s body. 

Zayn moaned, pushing up into Niall’s hand. His voice sounded absolutely wrecked as he managed to get out, “Makes it that much hotter.”

Niall looked up, and the two locked eyes, both brown and blue darkened considerably with lust. They swiftly came to an unspoken agreement that today, Niall would top. He had bottomed the previous night and the pair liked to change it up.

Niall brought his head back down and went to work, licking a stripe up the underside of Zayn’s cock. Zayn squirmed, getting sand everywhere, as he let out a delicious grunt. Niall couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sound, suddenly impatient. He brought his hand to Zayn’s member and jacked him off fast and hard, before swiping up the pre-cum and rubbing it around on his fingers.

Pale fingers pushed up against Zayn’s puckered hole, the tight ring of muscles putting up a slight fight before Zayn felt two fingers finally inside him, stretching him. The pain subsided almost immediately and he started grinding into it, pushing Niall’s fingers deeper into him.

Niall let out a laugh, voice rough and accent thick with desire as he nearly growled, “Someone’s eager, yeh?”

Fingers grabbed Niall’s hair in response, Zayn’s voice dangerously low as he groaned, “Get. In. Me.”

Niall pulled his fingers out, dipping his head down and bringing his mouth to Zayn’s hole. His tongue darted out quickly, pushing into Zayn and exiting as quickly as it entered, eliciting sounds from Zayn that he would deny having ever made after the fact.

The next thing Zayn knew, Niall was lining himself up, Zayn’s ankles propped against his shoulders. Where Niall’s fingers held Zayn’s hips there would undoubtedly be small oval bruises scattered around later that day- not that that raven haired lad was complaining.

Niall slid in slowly and then all at once, pausing for Zayn to adjust before he desperately gestured for Niall to move.

Zayn felt the sand grinding into his back as Niall fucked into him, and the contrasting pleasure and pain just heightened the intensity of the moment.

Just then, with Niall’s hips pounding forward into him and each making sounds they would never admit to, they heard a shocked, “Ugh!” 

They turned their heads ever so slightly, Niall’s thrusts not even changing pace, as they caught sight of the source of the sound; a guy about their age with an absolutely horrified look on his face. 

Niall couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter, hearing Zayn do the same, before turning his full attention back to the gorgeous boy beneath him. He was only vaguely aware of the guy running down the beach in the opposite direction in disgust, instead focused on Zayn as he felt himself nearing his peak.

"M’getting close," he grunted, but his words were lost as Zayn cried out suddenly in pleasure. Niall grinned and slammed into the same spot repeatedly, a constant string of muttered curses flowing from Zayn’s mouth.

Niall took one of his hands away from Zayn’s already bruising hip, bringing it to his boyfriend’s neglected yet achingly hard member, and pulled on it hard, matching the pace he had set with his hips. Before long, Zayn was clenching hard around Niall and moaning obscenely as he released thick, hot spurts of cum on the hand wrapped around him.

As he came, he thrust his hips up into Niall hard, voice rasping as he pleaded, “In me!” and Niall was instantly cumming, filling Zayn up and sliding out easily. 

They lay beside in the soft sand a few a moments, sticky hands intertwined, chests heaving from adrenaline and exertion. 

"It’s bloody  _cold_ ,” Niall shivered, only just realizing how cold the Mid-February air actually was, and stood up, grabbing Zayn’s hand to pull him up, too. He gathered their discarded clothes and led Zayn towards a nearby building. 

"Where are we going?" Zayn asked, looking a bit embarrassed as he covered himself with his hand.

Niall grinned and suppressed a laugh. “There are beach showers jus’ around the restroom building here, we can clean ourselves up and get dressed.”

They rounded the bend and spotted the showers immediately, turning the water on and thanking their lucky stars there was hot water. 

After a quick shower together (and a few more kisses, obviously) they were clean and refreshed. 

Zayn stifled a yawn as he pulled his shirt back on. “M’tired,” he slid his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, groaning. “It’s still only 10.”

"Morning beach sex on Valentines Day, could we get anymore cliche?" Niall laughed. He planted another kiss on Zayn’s lips before heading back towards the beach.   
  


They laid back on the sand, Niall’s head on Zayn’s chest, and drifted off to sleep as they watched the waves lap up against the shore. 

* * *

Niall sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily, and was momentarily confused as he took in the setting around him. Once he remembered how he had gotten there he smiled happily, turning his head to the left to see Zayn sleeping peacefully. He reached down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Zayn’s lips and pulled away, grinning as the English lad’s eyelids fluttered open. 

"Wha- where are we?" he asked, voice thick with sleep. Niall didn’t respond, watching Zayn’s face as it dawned on him. An open-lipped smile spread across his face, and he pressed his tongue up against his teeth; out of all of Zayn’s smiles, this one was undoubtedly Niall’s favorite. "Happy Valentines Day,  _again_. What time is it?”

"1:30pm, which means…" As if on cue, Niall’s stomach growled loudly, demanding to be heard. "…lunchtime!" 

"How does a nice, romantic lunch at Nando’s sound?" Zayn suggested, stretching as he stood. 

"Is that even a question?"

Zayn laughed and pulled Niall into a hug, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, Niall. Happy Valentines Day.”

Tilting his chin forward, Niall connected their lips briefly before whispering back, “I love you too, Zayn. Happy Valentines Day baby. Thanks for everything you did today.”

After having the promised romantic lunch at Nando’s, the two spent they day cuddling on their couch and watching each other’s favorite movies, deciding to skip out on the dinner reservations Zayn had made the week before in lieu of spending alone time together. They also spent it laughing at how domestic their lives had become, kissing, and  ~~maybe~~  going for round two later that night. (They definitely went for round two that night.) 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is cool if youre game?
> 
> hope you liked it xx


End file.
